Stress Relief
by LadyLunaticFringe
Summary: Jon relieves his wife's stress after a long day at the office. Read, Review and Enjoy. Thank you so much for reading.


"Okay Dennis I'll handle it all on Monday morning when I get back to my office." Alyssa said to her demanding boss over the phone. She rolled her eyes, trying to keep her tone of voice professional as she pulled into the garage next to her husband's truck. "I've been in the courtroom all day working with what seemed to be a million clients. It's not my fault that your intern gave me the paperwork at the last minute. I did my job, it's her fault not mine. So if you want to chew out somebody, do it to her because at the moment it is NOT my problem." She slammed the car door and slapped the button on the wall of the garage to close the door, listening to her boss continue to bitch and complain. "Look I'm done with this conversation, goodbye." she said, hanging up the phone immediately, having enough of her boss's shit for one day. "Geez what a fucking cunt." Alyssa opened up the front door, kicking off her heels, throwing her briefcase down on the floor. She pulled off her suit jacket and tossed it on the couch, calling out for Jon to see where he was. "Babe? I'm home!" She said unbuttoning her shirt, walking through the living room, smelling the aroma of something delicious cooking in the kitchen. She almost stepped into it to see what it was but Jon walked into the living room and said "Hey, I thought I heard you come in." he said smiling walking up to his wife. "Yeah I just got off the phone with my jackass boss, as if my day hasn't been stressful enough. I think his main purpose in life is just to get under my skin and make my life a living hell. This not what I went to college for seven years for. I am the best goddamn lawyer he has down at the firm, he still feels the need to ride my ass!" Alyssa scoffed, tossing her phone on the couch, fuming with anger. "Well you tell that boss of yours that nobody rides your ass but me!" Jon joked, trying to make her smile or laugh. Alyssa smirk and laughed "And you do it so well baby. God, I couldn't wait to come home to you today." She said, hugging her husband tight. "I'm so glad it's the weekend. I just wanna take a nice hot bath and drink some whiskey." "Well how about I get it for you? Besides, your bubble bath is getting cold." Jon said picking up his tired wife into his strong, gorgeous arms carrying her to the bathroom. "Now you soak for as long as you want to. Just relax and let me take care of you tonight." Jon said, giving her a sensual kiss on the lips. "I'm gonna go check on dinner." "Okay." Alyssa said while she finished undressing. She was extremely eager and ready to indulge herself into the steaming hot water. She slipped into the deep tub and immediately felt the tension leaving her body. "Oh fuck that feels so perfect." She moaned to herself when Jon walked in with a glass of Jack and Coke in hand. "Here ya go darling." He said handing it to her. "Thank you so much baby." "Sure, if ya need anything just shout." He said heading back downstairs letting his wife enjoy her bath, her beverage and the silence.

Jon had stepped out of the shower from the downstairs bathroom before Alyssa was done in the upstairs bathroom. He slipped on a pair of boxer briefs, rubbing his wet hair with a towel while walking to the kitchen to check on the chicken that was still roasting in the oven. He pulled it out checking the temperature on the meat thermometer. "Perfect, finally done." He said, grabbing some plates – getting dinner all set.

Alyssa got out of the tub and dried off, getting dressed in some comfortable clothes. She went downstairs, seeing Jon in the kitchen. She smiled, walking up to him "Well well well. May I have my dessert before dinner, my sexy chef?" She said, enjoying the sight of her half naked husband. He turned around and smiled with a plate in his hand "Nope. You're going to eat your dinner first, young lady." Jon said, handing her a plate of her favorite dinner – roasted chicken with mashed potatoes, mac n cheese and veggies. "Go sit at the table, I'll join you a minute." He said, grinning. She sat down at the candlelit dinner table, waiting for Jon to come and join even though her mouth was watering at the delicious scent of the food. Thankfully he joined her shortly after with his plate and two ice cold beers in his hand. He popped the top on both, handing her one as she dug into her food unable to wait any longer. "Mmm Oh my God. This is so delicious." She moaned while she ate, making a total pig of herself. She got up and went into the kitchen to full up her plate a little bit more, making Jon laugh in his chair. She sat down at the table with him, seeing him giggling. "Don't laugh at me and my fat moment." She joked, laughing. "Hey no judgment here." He said, grinning. "So how was your day my love?" Alyssa asked, starting to slow down her food intake. "My day was good, the director finally sent me a copy of the script today for the movie just to like read over it and get acquainted with it." "Oh baby, that's really cool. You're starting next week, right?" "Yeah, I peeked at it a little bit today and it turns out that I'm one of the lead characters and that I play the hero." "Wow. That's really incredible babe. I'm so proud of you." Alyssa said smiling. "Thanks." Jon smiled "Other than that, I worked out, cleaned up the house a little bit and cooked dinner for my sweet brown sugar." Alyssa smiled and blushed "Well thank you very much for cooking dinner. I truly appreciate it." "It's my pleasure baby, anything to keep my wife happy." He winked.

After dinner, Alyssa grabbed her coconut scented lotion off the table and went to relax on the couch, turning on the TV. Jon walked in with a plate of warm chocolate chip cookies after he got the dishwasher loaded and started. "Don't get too excited I didn't bake these." He joked, setting the cookies on the table just in case Alyssa wanted to eat them. Alyssa leaned forward wanting Jon to sit behind her so that she could rest comfortably against beautiful, smooth chest. He sat behind her, grabbing the bottle of lotion, popping the cap, squirting some onto his palms – rubbing them together warming it up with his body heat. She pulled off her tank top for him, dropping it on the floor. He began massaging deep into her lower back – using his thumbs working them in a circular motion. "Mmm thank you so much for this baby, fuck I really needed this." Alyssa moaning slowing, draping her hair across her chest. "Don't thank me just yet babygirl, I'm just getting started. I plan on taking away all this stress." He said with that sexy, delicious voice of his. He slipped his hands up her back so that he could give her shoulders a rub down and caress her neck gently. He wrapped her up in his arms, resting her against his chest as he kissed her cheek and her ear, moaning softly as he slipped his hands down her chest, massaging her breasts making her nipples become erect. She sighed and moaned "Fuck baby this feels sooo good." Slipping out from behind Alyssa, Jon got up and sat in front of her in between her thighs, slipping his hands down them, grabbing her panties and pulling them off, dropping them on the floor. He leaned down and started kissing her waist and hips, getting dangerously close to her pussy. He kissed it for her softly, giving her a taste – the taste of her pussy always made his dick hard with anticipation. He moaned, climbing up on top of Alyssa's body and started kissing her. She pushed down his underwear with her feet, moaning as he kissed her deeper while he slipped out of them fully. She slid her fingertips through his soft, beautiful short brown hair with one hand while the other roamed against his pectoral muscles, slowly trailing down to his delicious abs. She leaned up and kissed his neck and his collarbone, gently gripping his broad shoulders as he entered himself into her pussy and began making love to her. Her hands smoothed down his thick muscular arms while he filled her up with slow, deep thrusts. "Ohhhh baby yes." Alyssa moaned hungrily, spreading her legs open wider, allowing her husband to go as deep as he wanted. He moaned her name in her ear seductively, making her wetter and hotter. His moans were so sweet and inviting, he was the perfect lover. "Give me a little more daddy." Alyssa whispered in a moan. Jon leaning up grabbing the arm of the couch giving himself just the right amount of leverage for him to pleasure his wife the way she desired. Resting on his knees while working his slender beautiful hips he began thrusting harder. Alyssa growled grabbing her husband's ass as he began fucking her roughly. "God, right there. Just like that daddy! That's it, fuck right there! Right there!" She said in a whiny tone, groaning and cursing while Jon filled her up to the base of cock and began pumping his wife with short hard fast thrusts feeling himself about to cum and he wanted to fill her up deep. He groaned and grunted as he came inside of her but still fucking her so that she can achieve orgasm as well while milking every last drop of himself inside of her – it didn't take her too long after feeling him unload inside of her. Alyssa moaned deeply, quivering, licking the sweet sweat from his hot body. Jon kissed her body as be slid out of her. He reached above him, pulling the blanket down wrapping them up in it so that they could cuddle together. "You can thank me now if you want to." Jon said laughing. Alyssa rolled her eyes giggling at her silly man. "Oh so wait, the thanks I gave you earlier doesn't count?" "Nope." "Whatever." "C'mon, be a good girl and thank your big daddy for making you feel better." Jon said smiling being annoying in a playful kinda way. "Alright, alright. Thank you for everything my love. You're so good to me and I absolutely adore you." Alyssa said, giving him a kiss. "Awe, I wuv you too." "You're such a fucking goof, go to sleep." She said laughing, smacking Jon in the face with a pillow. "Ow my face!" Jon joked as he wrapped his arms around Alyssa's waist, smiling.

_Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
